


The key to my Heart~

by SunKissed_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: <3 love meh, His best friend is armin, I suck at tagging?, I watch the anime so not many spoilers?, Its male reader but anyone can read, Jean has horseface, M/M, Readers mom died, Short time skips!, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissed_Prince/pseuds/SunKissed_Prince
Summary: Okay so umm! You lost your mom and dad, Armin is there trying to cheer you up. You end up making friends with the 3 misfits and joining the fight! Will you survive this jumbled mess of feels and war? Idk yet so read to find out!My plan is to make Levi kinda like a adoptive father of (Y/N)?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Male Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning

I remembered it all. All the happy times when I would play in the field, picking flowers with my mother. Seeing her happy smile and laugh, the sweet lullabies she would sing to me at night fall. Even the last smile on her face, for some reason that smile stuck with me. 

The fresh smell of bread when my father would cook in the kitchen, and the laughs from the kids outside, Yeah I remember it all. All of the happy times with my family. I also remember the day the titans attacked. 

I wasn't old, I was still a young kid, 10 years old. I lived in the village beside Shiganshina, the one that got attacked and had the most damage. My village was small, peaceful, happy. The smell of the flowers and my moms soap would stay in my dreams, while the screams and blood would stay in my nightmares. 

The day it happened had started out perfect. Father coming home from work and giving me a kiss on the head, Mother washing my dirty stained clothing that I had worn the day before. It was like every other day. 

I went out to play with my neighbor that was 2 years younger than me but still fun to play with nonetheless. Me and him playing until my mom called for me to come inside. I had pork, which was rare because we didn't have a lot of money. 

It was right after dinner when it happened. The ground shook, a low rumble coming from outside and in the distance. It seemed almost everyone walked outside to see what happened, and there it was. A titan. 

The thing that I had only heard about in stories, It was so peaceful I thought they were fake, a made up legend that even little boys like me were scared of. But no, There it was. Towering over the wall. 

It was the biggest thing I had ever seen, just looking at it made me want to grab onto my mom and cry into her dress robes. The ground shook again and again and soon screams flooded my ears. Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what to do. 

My mother grabbed my hand and ran in the direction of Shiganshina, where the titans were. I looked back to see my father grabbing other people and trying to get them going in the same direction. That's when my mom told me about the boats that were there for evacuation. 

My vision was getting blurry, the tall figures off in the distance, Yelling and screaming. Black and red, the crumbling of buildings and the heat from the blazing flames. My legs were led, my head was screaming. God it hurt. It hurt to move, It hurt to see my home being torn, the look on my mother's face. 

The terrified look she gave when a beast turned to the corner and looked right at us. How she pushed me out of the way and told me to run to the boats. I ran and ran, not caring about the tears in my eyes or the screams I heard that sounded like my mother. I couldn't look back now. 

Finally I made it. The boats were loading up crying children and women. A man grabbed my arm and yanked me to the boat with other kids, The whaling made me cover my ears. 

I glanced up to a girl on the boat, she looked older than me but not by much, her long hair covered in blood. Watching closely as the blood dripped onto the ground from her missing hand. I stumbled back and hit the ground with a loud thud, although it went unheard with all the crying and screaming, the loud rumbling of the titans coming into the town. 

The boat started moving and I crawled my way over to the side where I propped myself up next to a boy with yellow hair. His face looked just as messed up as mine did, tears and snot. Scrapes and bloodshot eyes. 

I coughed and looked up at the now dark blue sky. Why did this happen? What did we do to deserve this? Will mother be okay, and father too? If they died, would it be better if I did as well?   
So many thought racing threw my head and before I knew it everything went black and fuzzy, maybe a bit cold?

When I woke there was an older man yelling at people to get off the boat quickly, and into the village that we had stopped at. It seemed to be in the inner wall, it was crowded with people and chatter that made me wince. I looked at the bright sky above me and saw a shadow of something in front of me. 

My eyes adjusted for me to see the boy with yellow hair holding a hand out to me with a sad smile. I took his hand and we both made it off the boat, him leading me to a shaded corner under a building. Two other kids our age sitting under, looking at the arguing adults. 

¨I'm going to kill them, every last one of them!¨ The boy with dark brown hair mumbled as a girl with black hair held him. 

¨W-who are you killing!?¨ I was surprised, wasn't all of that enough death for him!? 

¨The titans! They killed my mom!¨ He gritted, clutching some kind of key he had around his neck. I took a seat next to the yellow haired boy and looked at the adults. 

¨Are they fighting about what happened in Shiganshina?¨ I asked quietly, which got a nod from the yellow haired boy. 

¨Do you think we will be okay?¨ The girl with black hair said looking at the sky. 

¨I...I don't know.¨ I whispered, feeling warm liquid run down my cheeks again. 

¨Hey, hey! Don't cry! Crying won't help this situation at all!¨ The boy with yellow hair said as he waved his hands around. I tried to smile, tears still slowly running down my cheeks. 

¨Im Armin!¨ The nice boy said to me, I nodded and then looked at the black haired girl as she spoke. 

¨Im mikasa¨

¨Im Eren Jaeger..¨ The angry brunette said as he got up and kicked the wall behind us. 

¨Im (Y/N)¨ You said looked at the three of them, your new friends?


	2. I do NOT like Eren..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start training?

I woke up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. That dream again? When I first met Armin, Eren and Mikasa. Now that I think about it that was 5 years ago. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone bangged at the door to the room I shared with Armin. 

¨What!?¨ I yelled at the door. 

¨Get the hell out of bed! Its time to eat!¨ The asshole of a commander Keith Shadis yelled at me. He was always waking me up and sometimes Armin too. I grumbled and got out of bed and put on my uniform, along with the ODM gear straps. 

We were finally going to train for the gear! Eren was always talking about it, how he would use it to kill the titans. If Eren was going into the Survey corps then I was going to! That Idiot would die the first mission. 

I sighed and walked out of the room, making my way across the field and into the dinning hall.

¨Hey (y/n)!¨ Sasha braus said from behind me. I turned around and waved at her. Looking around to find Armin and Eren sitting at the far table with Jean leaning over Mikasa like normal. I smiled and sat next to the angry brunette. 

¨Morning.¨ 

¨You have bed head¨ Eren said, pointing to my messy hair that I forgot to fix. Armin chuckled and then took a biscuit from the plate and stuck his nose in his book. 

¨Horse Face! Leave my sister alone!¨ Eren yelled at Jean.

¨But she enjoys my company¨ He said with a sly smirk. 

¨Oi, jean. Leave Mikasa alone¨ I gave him a stern glare, making him huff and sit down beside Armin. I finished eating the two biscuits that were for me and then got up from the table and walked outside. Noticing that most of the other members were here already.

I stood in line, next to Sasha and Mikasa that joined me. I saluted when the commander walked out and stood in front of all of us. Finally we were going to be doing something actually interesting, not just hand to hand training today. 

After the speech and the demonstration of how we are going to use the ODM gear, we lined up at the stands to see if we could balance correctly. Everyone in the corps got it right except Eren. he fell and fell and even hit his nose on the ground. 

At the end of the day most of the cadets including myself were tired, When we weren't on the balance contraption we were doing physical training. We all sat down in the dinner hall eating our warm soup, talking about the most random things. 

I glanced over to Eren to see him holding a cloth up to his nose. ¨You good?¨ I asked quietly as I sat down beside him. He grunted and glared at me, to which I laughed. 

¨Yeah, I guess not. I know you can do it, I don't doubt you and I never will¨ I smiled at him. He flicked my forehead and then hummed. 

¨I will. I have to¨ He said staring at his soup. I nodded and then took a spoonful of the warm meal and slung my arm around the brunette. 

¨If you don't make it to the Survey corps then I don't know what imma do¨

¨Why? You can go anywhere you want¨ He said, giving me a stern look and then took a bite of his own meal. 

¨I know that Mikasa and Armin are gonna stay by your side and I will too. Your stuck with me till the end, so deal with it¨ I let go of him and stood up taking the last sips of my meal. 

¨(y/n) Your the most stubborn boy I have ever met, well besides Eren¨ Connie said as he poked the small of my back, making me squeak. 

I smacked at Connie's hand and then patted Eren, getting a growl out of him. 

¨Stop treating me like a little kid!¨ He stood up and ruffled my hair. I laughed and then looked at his teal colored eyes. 

¨Well you are 15, just like me¨ I huffed when he took his hand away and then turned to grab his empty bowl. I looked around to notice a certain blonde haired boy wasn't in the room so I headed out to the room that we both shared. 

I opened the door to the room and then hummed when I saw Armin layed down on his stomach reading a book he had gotten in town a while ago. 

¨hey, Mikasa and Eren are gonna come in here in a bit. Eren needs to think about something other than that balance thing¨ He said, glancing up at me with a smile. I nodded and sat down on my bed, looking at the door as Mikasa walked in. 

¨Cut my hair.¨ She said looking right at me. 

¨Cut your hair!? What?¨ 

She nodded and then handed me a pair of scissors and sat down on the floor beside my bed. Armin gave her a confused look and then back at me. 

¨You sure?¨ 

She nodded and then leaned her head back into my hands. I took the scissors and snipped at her hair, making it shorter in the back. 

¨Hi Eren.¨ Mikasa said when the Angry teen entered the room, He nodded and then asked Mikasa why she was getting her haircut. To which she replied with ´It needed a cut´.

By the time I finished Mikasa's hair, Armin and Eren had started a pillow fight and I joined in. We all talked about our future and then fought some more. It was nice to see Eren in a good mood. His smile made me feel warm. It was nice. 

I was caught in my daze when Eren smirked at me. ¨You liked what you see?¨ He said jokingly. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him. ¨Who would wanna look at that for too long¨ I said gesturing to his body. 

He grumbled and said he had to leave, Hopefully to sleep. But knowing him he was going to get help with the gear. Mikasa also left to go to bed, leaving me and Armin. 

¨You do like looking at him¨ He said, looking at me from under his blanket that he buried himself under. 

¨I do not¨ 

¨You like Eren, Dont you?¨ He said now fully out from the covers. I grabbed my pillow and pushed it over my face groaning into it. I do NOT like Eren...Right? Yeah. I dont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my hair cut today... I wanted my fluffy bangs like I normaly had but the barber cut them too short sooooooo T~T. I just gotta wait till they grow back to where I want em.   
> Okay enough of my complaining. Thanks for reading! I have a couple other Fics that you can read if ya want. 
> 
> Love you guys! Please comment on how you felt about the chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird but it was trying to correct Shiganshina to Shenanigan Lmao


End file.
